Tame My Heart
by shina desu
Summary: AU/OOC. I'm new, and already I started a fight between friends, got threatened by my possibly future husband and his girlfriend. Great. Ignore the summary inside
1. New Start?

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me NOT!**

_Summary__: AU. Sakura you average teenage girl is entering a new school, and lucky for her she falls for an ex-psychopath who threatens her and has the potentials of a killer's, maybe even intentions too? _

-

-

**A/N**: heys everyone. Okay this is my first fanfiction that I have uploaded so yeah. Enjoy! Also, everyone in my story is attending Konoha high. I know the sand sibs don't live in Konoha, but bare with me, okays:D

Also, there's going to be no inner sakura. Its not that I don't like the inner its just that she doesn't fit.

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto then what's the point of fanfiction?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter: 1  
Title: New start? 

-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'BEEP'  
-  
'BEEP'  
-

It was a beautiful, sunny day out. The sun was shining, the birds were chirpi--  
"ARGHH! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

I guess it wasn't such a nice day after all. I mean, how can it be, when it was the first day of high school?

-

_Sakura's POV_

"_Oh, Tsunade-sama thank you so much, I'm so touched. Thank you. Thank you all! I never thought I'd be getting this scholarship to study as a doctor. Thank you all!"_

"_No Sakura, you deserved it. You've been so good and studied extremely hard and all your hard work has finally paid off"_

-  
'BEEP'  
'BEEP'

"t-than..k you.. soo mu—"

Wait.. what's that annoying sound?  
"ARGHHH! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Yes, I figured it out. It was my stupid, loud annoying alarm clock. Curse all alarm clocks out there. They always know when it's the right time to kill a dream. Time, haha, get it? No. Wait… this reminds me…is it a special day today?

'Movie night? Valentines Day? Christmas? Sale at the mall?;

'OH YEAH. First day of KHS…'

"OH. MY. GOD. IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!"

**Normal POV:**

Rushing out of bed, Sakura quickly grabbed some clothes from her dresser and ran into the bathroom.

After a quicker shower, Sakura emerged from the bathroom, donned in the signature KHS uniform consisting of a black and green plaid skirt that reaches 3 inches above the knees, a white long-sleeved blouse with the KHS emblem on the left breast pocket, a forest green tie, navy blue blazer with the KHS emblem on the left breast pocket and navy blue kneed high socks. Going over to her make up kit lying aimlessly on her dresser, she begins to apply make-up. Putting on a light layer of eyeliner and mascara, she grabs her bag and her binder and heads toward the bus stop.

Arriving there she gets on the bus and looks around for seats, only to find one empty next to an indigo hair-ed girl who was currently reading.

"Uh… may I sit here?"

The indigo hair looks up from her book and nods, scooting over she lets Sakura sit down, and then resumes reading. Resting her head back on the seat, the pink haired girl takes out her ipod and listens to it on her ride to school.

**Sakura POV:**

'_So tired, why does school have to start so early. Plus, this uniform is so private school. Well, I shouldn't complain it's still kind of cute. At least, Okaa-san said that we're going to stay in Konoha for sure, moving more than 5 times in 2 years really does get annoying. It's not that I had any friends to leave behind, because with pink hair, large forehead and the love of books really doesn't get you far with the popular groups in my old schools_.'

Lost in thought I fail to realize that the bus has pulled up in front of my new school. I feel a tap on shoulders and I turn around to face the indigo hair-ed girl seated next to me, with a stupid expression on my face that practically screams 'I'm a loser.'

"A-ano… we're here, c-can you, please get up?"   
"Huh? Oh, sorry, hehs"

I got up and left the bus, and began walking into the gates of my new school. Looking around, everything seems to be like every other school with different cliques scattered around the front court if the school. Preps and jocks were sitting at tables flirting and checking them selves out. Emos were at another table just listening to music and being broody. Skaters gathered around the entrance of the gates talking LOUDLY and showing off their skateboard 'skills' to each other, and nerds or bookworms to put it nicely were at a separate table reading and studying for whatever they had that day. '_At least I didn't have any homework to bring in, chaa, that's what's good about coming in 3 months into the school year_.'

As I look around, I notice something odd. There was a red head that was leaning against a tree, wearing an opened straight jacket of some sort with his eyes closed and a pissed off look on his face. Studying his face for more details I notice that there are heavy bags around his eyes, and red tattoo was placed on the left corner of his forehead. '_I wonder what it says, and how he was able to even get a tattoo…he's only a junior or a senior, not even 18 yet. Parent's probably, let him…it looks HOT though. Straight jacket's kind of creepy.'_

I don't know how long I'd been staring but and I refocus on him, I notice piercing sea-green eyes glaring at me.

_'__**SHIT**__'_

-

-  
A/N: WHEEEE. Chapter one, redone and completed. I can't wait till chapter two. Lols. I'm typing it up right now so I guess it'll be posted soon.

**Random facts:** In Washington D.C it is illegal to pretend that ones parents are rich.  
Phobophobia, is the fear of phobias.  
There are more chickens in the world than humans.


	2. WTF

**a/n**: WHOOO CHAPTER TWOOOO. : lalalala. Today's my birthday and my friends threw me somewhat of a surprise party, so I'm happy and I'm going to type up chapter twoo [: 

**Thanks to 1Gaarafan,overlordofnobodies, and AlaskenWildFlower for your wonderful reviews :****  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Chapter: Two  
Title: WTF.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly turning away, I ran into the school building, cheeks flushed from both embarrassment and the running I did. I didn't know why I ran but there was a glint in this eyes that told me that he was potentially dangerous. There were many reasons for me to stay away from him; his looks (looked like the bad boy type), the way he dressed (straight jacket. Need I say more?) and that look in his eyes; yet I couldn't help but be attracted to him. '_Stupid heart…getting me into so much trouble!'_

I sighed and knew that this was going to be a long day.

Heading towards the mean office I saw a raven haired male and a platinum blonde female (who was dressed in the most sluttiest outfit possible) making out like there was no tomorrow. _'Ew. Wait, why isn't anyone wearing this stupid uniform… Ugh, I'll ask about it later.'_

Arriving at the headmaster's office I was greeted by over stressed secretaries typing away on their computers, looking like they have been out in decades. _'I swear if this place is as boring as their secretaries, I'm going to beg mom to move.'_

Walking up to a man at a desk who seemed to have a lighter workload than I rest I asked him if I could go see the principal and get my schedule. It would've gone well if he wasn't yelling at a kid about vandalism.

With a sigh, I sat down on one of the benches and wait for someone to notice my presence, I mean seriously, I could've walked in with a clown suit and a talking monkey and they wouldn't even spare me a glance.

"Haruno Sakura?"

I heard someone say my name and my head immediately shot up, I mean I was waiting for like what 15 minutes? (a/n: in reality it was like 5min.) Gosh these people are slow.

"Yes sensei?"

"Sarutobi-sama would like to see you now, please follow me."

"Uh huh." 

Getting up I followed the man through desks and chairs, while he explained to me about some facts about the school, yet instead of listening I was observing him.

'_What's up with that scar across his face. Kind of odd… If these weird looking people and that __HOTT__ guy weren't here I would've expected this to be a boarding school.'_

Arriving at a mahogany door, the man pushed it open and led me inside. The interior isn't that shabby actually, it's wicked awesome! On the left side of the room was a mahogany desk with papers and pens scattered about and the walls were decorated with pictures of past principals I'm guessing, and pictures of the current principals with important people that, you wish to meet, but don't know about. The color of it wasn't too sunshine central either, but it was calm and peaceful. It was a slight tan color with brown borders near the ceiling and ground, and the floor was carpeted a forest green color.

"-iss Haruno, Miss Haruno!"

"Oh, uhh… sorry! Yes?"

" I said, welcome to the school, and I hope you enjoy it here and if you need any help just come by my office and ask. Also, you may address me as Sarutobi-sensei."

"Hai."

"That is all, classes will start in 15 minutes, please go to the front desk and ask for Iruka-sensei and tell him to give you you're schedule."

"Uh-"

"If you're wondering who Iruka is, he was the man that brought you to my office, now Miss Haruno do you have any questions that you would like to ask?" 

"Actually, yes. Err, why is it that no one else seems to be wearing the school uniform?"

"Oh, right, I forgot to mention that. In KHS, we do require a uniform but only on occasions when requested, other than that you are allowed to wear what ever you choose, as long as its school appropriate and covers all your…ahem, aspects."

"Oh. Right." _'ARGHHHHHHH, so it means that I didn't have to wear this. Gosh. Gee, way to make and impression. Wow, my look so far basically screams _'_beat me up I'm stupid and I'm a goody goody._'_ Stupid school.'_

Walking out of Sarutobi's office I went to the front desk and looked for Mr. Scarface. Hahas, Scarface. No.

'_Gee, Scarface where are you? Maybe I should ask someone else if they'd seen him. Ugh, first day of school and I'm totally clueless.' _

Seeing the boy that was scolded at by Scarface before I went up to him prayed that he could help me. _'Gosh, these people just get stranger every time. Baby blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and looky here…whiskers tattooed onto his face. Wonder- freaking- ful.'_

"Ano, er.. do you know where Irula or I-iruka-san is?"

"HEYYYY! YOU'RE PRETTY WHATS YOUR NAME! I'M NARUTO, DATTEBAYO! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE AND YEAH I KNOW WHERE IRUKA IS."

"Uhs…, my names Haruno Sakura, it'd be odd if you saw me before since I'm new and uhm, do you mind telling me where he is? And it'd be appreciated if you STOPPED shouting. Thank you."

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan, oh uhh. Iruka is uhh.. err.. you see-, I forgot. Hehe. But he did tell me to give this to you"

'_Sakura-__**chan**__? God, I felt like some anime sweatdrop was forming the back of my head, what a baka. Dang, he's so loud, kinda cute though. Resembles a fox…Wait, what did he say? Oh yeah he had something to give me.'_

"Uhh. Can I get what he gave you… to give me?"

He nodded, scratched his head and handed the paper, which resembled a schedule, over to me and laughed nervously. Strange boy.

"You see, I kinda looked a you're schedule and guess what you have like 4 subjects with me! Math, English, biology and Gym. I can help you around and show you my friends, because we're friends now right, and if you're my friend you should also get to know my other frien-"

_ 'He's nice and sweet but OHMYGOODNESS he's so annoying!! My head hurts. Great, 4 subjects with him…wonderful.'_

"AHEM. That's nice and all but I really have to get going now, so uh. BYE!"

With that I sprinted out the door and ran down the corridors to my homeroom, or my first period class, Art, with Kurenai.

-

-

"WHAT THE FUCK."

'_I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I felt my body crush upon another, and before I knew it I was opening my eyes to those mystifying sea-green orbs once again, and lord, they didn't look happy. Today is SO not my day.'_

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: WHOOT CHAPTER TWO DONE. Sorry if there's any grammatical errors, or spelling mistakes, it's just that I'm making up the story as I type, hahas. It's not planned out, so if theres something that confuses you please inform me :P **

**  
Uh, reviews are appreciated, not that you have to. **

Random Facts:

-Every minute in the U.S, six people turn 17.

-Tourists visiting Iceland should know that tipping at a restaurant is considered an insult.

-If you keep a goldfish in the dark room, it will eventually turn white.

-The average human eats 8 spiders in their lifetime at night. ( ew,ew. I have arachnophobia! )

-By raising your legs slowly and laying on your back, you cannot sink into quicksand

-Charlie Chaplin once won third prize in a Charlie Chaplin look-alike contest.

-What do bulletproof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers all have in common? They were all invented by women.

**Until next time, **

**-Shina Desu.**


	3. I'll kill you

**A/N: no excuse, I slacked off ): Also, I was reading fanfictions myself. 'cause I'm an addict. Hahas. **

**Anyways, lets just start chapter shall we?  
**

-

Chapter: Three  
Title: Stay Away  
New Title for story: Tame My Heart_, previously _He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not.

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"I'm so s-sorry… uhh let me help you!"

The pinkette reached over to the guy on the floor attempting to pull him up, but only let out a startled gasp, when she realized who he was. _'Well, I'm royally screwed.'_

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME," he growled, and she immediately took a step back.

With every step she took backwards, he took one forward, soon trapping her against the wall. Then in a blink of an eye, his arm shot forward and grabbed her by the throat, successfully choking her in the process.

"Do anything like that again and… I'LL. KILL. YOU."

With one last cold, slicing glare, he walked away briskly. Staring at his retreating back, Sakura slumped onto the floor, still processing the events that had just previously occurred and the only though that passed through her mind was, _'he wasn't kidding, at all.'_

_-_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

**  
**He was going to kill me. That glint in his eyes was the signs of bloodlust and murder. Oh God, what have I done?

'_Kami-Sama, that was such a rush, and… soo HOTT.'_

Soon, the warning bell rung, signaling for everyone to be in class, yet here I am sitting on the floor, possessions scattered aimlessly around me, and I not even close to being in my first period class. And look-y here, my hairs a mess and my clothes are wrinkled; great. I know I've said it before, and I definitely know that this isn't going to be the last time I say it. Today is _soo_ not my **day**.

"Fuck, if it weren't for that threatening, yet _sexy_ redhead, I wouldn't of been late." Mumbling other profanities to myself, I began to pick up all my materials, and once again begin my journey to my first period class._ 'I just hope I won't be seeing him anytime soon._ S_igh._'

-

I wasn't sure when or how, but snapping my self of my daze, I realized that I was standing before the door to my homeroom, art.

If I open this door, I'm going to officially start my days of attending KHS. If I open this door, I am opening the door to new friends, enemies and new love(s). If I open this door I'm going to start a new chapter in my life. And if I **don't **open this door, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

I take one deep breath and turn the knob, only to find my teacher, Kurenai-sensei, standing on the other side.

"Oh, Miss Haruno, what took you so long?"

"I got lost on my way here" _Lie._

_  
_ "I see."

She studies me skeptically and then turned around, introducing me to her _class._

" Minna, this is Haruno Sakura, she'll be joining us for the rest of the year so please make her feel welcomed." _'Yeah right. High schoolers are like predators, always attacking the weak. Ugh'_

She then turns to me and asks me to introduce myself. Does that even make sense? Seriously, considering she just introduced me… what else is there to say?

"Uh…yeah, uhm…?"

"Miss Haruno, just tell everyone some hobbies you like to do and a little backround."

'_Bossy.'_

"Uh, okay. My names Haruno Sakura, I like to draw, listen to music, and procrastinate (**a/n: lols, that's me right there.**)…, and yes pink is my natural hair color. I dislike judgmental people and people who try to be something that they're not. My hobbies are well, drawing, and playing with my dog, Teddy."

When I finished with my speech, I began to take notice of the room. It's set up in an abstract way. Tables, that seat two were put into a spiral shape, yet leaving room in between each so the occupants may get up and go through with out a hassle. In the back of the room various artworks were hung up; probably done by the students. On the left side were windows that were painted by many students and each a different drawing. (**a/n: its just basically glass painting on the windows.**)

"-please find an available seat and settle down."

"Huh? Oh yeah,… right…."

Where to sit, where to sit... Studying the room, I realized that there really wasn't much of a choice. The only available seat was next to…

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?! The only available seat was next to _him!!_ Of all people, he's got to be in my homeroom too. Not that I hate him, but he wants to kill me. God. I'm screwed.

Walking over to him, I quietly sat down and took out my art pad. Looking at my partner I noticed that he hasn't even turned his head my way, ignoring my presence all together. _'Egotistical little…' _ Well, if he was going to ignore me then I'll ignore him. Yeah.

Looking up at the board I read the assignment:

**Do Now****: Take out your sketch pad and draw your **_**emotions**_** with objects people or colors. **

Draw your emotions. What the fuck? I sat there for about 10 minutes trying to figure out what to draw. I was deciding between, me and Teddy or a plate of food.

Is hunger even an emotion? If it isn't screw it.

Giving up, I looked towards my partner who was so concentrated on his piece of artwork.  
_ 'I wonder what it is.' _ Now that I see him up close, his facial features look so…soft yet sharp, giving him a hott and mysterious kind of look; if that makes sense to you. I mean, his skin is a pale peach and flawless, and his piercing sea green eyes and dark rings surrounding it compliments his skin tone. His nose is sharp and carved beautifully, while his lips are pulled into a tight line. Then to top his features off, his red locks are strewn messily across his face, looking soft to the touch. From this profile I couldn't see his tattoo, but I bet it makes him even hotter.

'_Gosh Sakura, get a hold of yourself. Just because he's extremely hott, and tempermental, and extremely hott, and …hott, oh please, who am I kidding, I'm obsessed with a guy who threatened to kill me and his name is unknown to me.' _

"What do you want," a sharp voice spoke, cutting me out of my reverie. I shook my head to rid myself of my stupor and refocused on the speaker. Letting out a nervous laugh and a shaky nothing I snap my head towards my sketch pad.

Looking at it one more time, an idea hits me and finally after 20 minutes of doing nothing but staring; I begin to draw my _emotions_.

-

-

A/N: Long update I know. Lols. I got lazy. Um, sorry if I didn't make Gaara talk enough, but I really want to keep him in character for this part. He will be OOC eventually. Just a warning. Okay, on with the random facts and something new, CHEESY PICK-UP LINES! Whoo! I'm only putting it there because me and my friends were telling each other random pick-up lines and it was funny and fun!

**Random Facts:**

-**About 17 of humans are left-handed. The same is true of chimpanzees and gorillas.** [**a/n: ooh, I'm left-handed!**

-The average American consumes 30lbs of apples a year.

-The lifespan of a taste bud is 10 days.

-Most suicides happen on Mondays. [**a/n: no offense to anyone**

-If you were born with a crooked nose in ancient Rome it was considered a sign of leadership

-The Largemouth Bass is actually smaller than the Smallmouth Bass.

-The original monopoly board is actually circular.

-Cat urine glows under black light. [**a/n: LOL. EW.**

-Betsy Ross was born with a full set of teeth. [**a/n: cool.**

-No paper can be folder in half 7 times.

**Cheesy Pick-Up Lines**

-Hey baby you can be the Dairy Queen and I'll be the Burger King. You treat me right and I'll do _it_ your way.

**-**I lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?

-Sit on my lap… and we'll talk about the first thing that, _pops_ up

-I'm bigger and better than the titanic… Only 200 women went _down_ on the titanic.

-Bond. James Bond. [**a/n: lols, that's actually pretty commonly used.**

-Let's get drunk and take advantage of each other. Or, I could get drunk and you could just take advantage of me. OR, you can stay here and get drunk and I can go home and take advantage of myself. Either way, it's up to you.

-Is your name Summer? Because you are hot!

-Hi. You'll do.

-I think I could fall madly in bed with you.

-You must be a broom because you sweep me off my feet.

-I'm not Fred Flintstone but I sure can make your bedrock.

-Can I walk through your bushes and climb your mountains?

-If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep in until the afternoon.

[**a/n: personal fave.**

**Until Next Time;**

**-Shina Desu.**


	4. What a day

A/N: Here's a really late update

A/N: Here's a really late update. I was just reading through this story and I realized how many grammatical errors and spelling errors I had. Bleh. Oh wells.

Disclaimers: Nope, not mine; will be one day though!

Title: Tame My Heart  
Chapter: Three  
Author: Shina Desu

Taking out a pencil I began to sketch a line, spiraling inwards towards the center, and then added more lines, going the same way. Now, you may be asking, "What the heck is that? How is that an emotion." Well, if you were asking that, then good, because, emotions are indescribable and unimaginable. The spirals I drew represent confusion, desire, infatuation, and all those deep unwanted feelings. Why did I draw that? Simple. It was all thanks to Mr. Look-at-me-and-I'll-eat-you-alive, sitting next to me. I mean, yes I am getting a little in over my head here to say that I actually like this guy next to me. And true, I don't believe in _love_ at first sight or all those mushy things, but how can you not be intrigued by someone as mysterious as him. I mean hello? The straight jackets practically screams "LOOK AT ME, I'M SOMEONE YOU WANT TO KNOW ALL ABOUT." Well, okay maybe it doesn't scream that, and maybe it screams something more like, "stay away from me, or you'll be leading yourself to your own demise," but, still, I do want to figure this guy out.  
Unbeknownst to him, I was actually secretly glancing at his painting. Compared to mine, it was like the Mona Lisa, only darker and bloodier, and much more creepier. Compared to mine, his was amazing. Well, maybe not compared to just mine, cause, I need to say it, mine sucks, it'd make a stick figure hot, but his was really, _really_ good. He painted a woman, in her mid-twenties, pinned upon a rotting tree, blood covering her face and clothing, and her expression that contorted of anger and betrayal. She was wearing a torn up white, well used to be white flowing dress that went to her mid thigh. Her pose was that of Jesus, but more painful and instead of her legs together one was bent upwards, in somewhat of a girly position. At her feet was a baby boy, crawling upwards from the sand, like he was made from the sand. If I knew any better, I'd say the boy was well, Mr. Sexy-red-head over here, but I don't know any better, so I won't. The backround of the painting wasn't completed yet, but it was a dark grungy orange fading into midnight blue.

"What are you looking at?" Mr. Red_sexy_head questioned, well more like stated.

Okay, red here is really pissy. See if I had the guts or a backbone, I'd tell him that he should suck up his attitude and be more appreciative, but well, I have no guts and I guess I'm going to be the first human moving spineless.

"You paint very nicely, I really like the colors."

"Tch. Hn."

Wow, how annoying. Okay maybe I'm being the annoying one here, but hey, he can atleast say a thank you! God, he is so lucky the bell rang. 'Cause, if it didn't I would've so had his ass! I mean you cannot disrespect Haruno Sakura like that! Okay, maybe I was lucky the bell rang, cause I can't stand being under his scrutinizing gaze any longer, and I would've pissed myself, but still, a girl can dream can't she!

bangboomclickcracksliprawrscream

Just made it through class one and now moving onto class 2, literature with Kakashi. Joy. This time, I actually made it into the class early, being the 4th to enter the room, a dark haired emo, a model status blonde and the blonde whisker boy before me. To play it safe, I sat in the back of the room in the center where it's not like I'm hiding from the teacher but I'm not presenting myself either. You see, I thought this class was going to be a time to relax and be able to ridicule myself on how stupid I was to act the way I did around Mr. Sexy Redhead, but no, fate decided it'd be funny to take my already miserable life and mess it up even more by putting Mr. Sexy Redhead in this class, and to have him choose a seat right next to me. Okay, maybe the last part was my fault since I'm guessing that is his seat and I was the one to sit here, but hey, we're still next to each other aren't we? 

When Mr. Sexy Redhead entered this room I swear I saw him walk by me with this I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk on his face that looks far from playful. But, since I am Haruno Sakura, I just ignore his smirk, bite my tongue, and turned my head towards the front of the class and waited till this period began. I mean, why bother when I'm the new girl here, and it wouldn't be wise to be messing with someone as threatening as Mr. Sexy Redhead, well at least not now.

"Okay, class settle down, I know you all must be really excited to be in my class again, but I need to introduce your new classmate to you, blahblah, all that stuff." A masked man with a single eye visible stated. And when I say masked man, I wasn't kidding. But, honestly, what kind of school hires teachers with silver hair and a mask upon his face.

"So, miss Haruno, please stand up"

And then, all eye were turned on me, I mean of course they were, cause how cfan you not see my amazing presence. I am the almighty, hot new-

"What kind of loser wears their uniform?"  
"This is so troublesome"  
"Does she have pink hair?"

Okay, that was unexpected, and yes I know I am wearing the uniform but HELLO, I'm new. Gosh, give me a break here.

"Uhm, 1. My name is Haruno Sakura. 2. Yes I am aware I am wearing the uniform, and it isn't my fault considering the school hadn't informed me about the uniform rules. 3. I don't care if it's troublesome for you, it's more troublesome for me to keep introducing myself, and 4. Yes I do have pink hair, and yes it is natural." HELL YEAHH, eat that bisnotchess! Trying to mess with me, well take that!

"Thank you miss Haruno for clearing those things up, but do you mind now, sitting down?" I heard Kakashi-sensei ask, totally embarrassing me in front of everyone. INCLUDING Mr. Sexy Redhead. Wow, this day sucks.

Bowchicawahwahiamaflyingpig

So, I made it through the rest of the day successfully avoiding Mr. Sexy Redhead, although he was in 3 of my other classes, Math, Health, and Gym, and well lunch all juniors had together and we did have the same spare period.

Okay, I know you might all be thinking, "Are you that much of a loser that you didn't make any friends?" but, this is one time where I'll be saying NO, I am not that much of a loser and I did make friends. Six friends in fact. Now that may seem like nothing, but hey being a new girl in high school, that's pretty good if I do say so myself. '

Okay, so let me name them:

1. Sabaku No Temari- I met her at Math, she's two years older than me but was in her senior year because she started school a year later with her younger brothers (she has two, one a year older than me, two years younger than her and one my age, never got their names though), and I had AP math. See, she's really cool and kick ass, I mean she totally stood up for me when these really ugly (well they were pretty, but still, if I call them ugly then ugly they shall be!) girls, I'm guessing a popular in this school and her minions, came up to me and began acting like they were all that. Temari came, glared, and they ran off with their tail in between their legs.

2. Uzumaki Naruto- Ha, remember that freaky whiskers kid I told you before? Yeah, that's him. (I know I learned his name before but I forgot, so shut up.) I actually met him in English, after Kakashi-sensei (I later found out to be a pervert and extremely lazy) let the whole class have free time. He came up to me and began introducing me to his friends who earlier, I had declined to visit. Turns out, he was actually pretty cool, and fun, and pretty popular with his carefree, happy-go-lucky attitude. I mean he's always smiling!

3. Hyuuga Hinata- The Hyuuga heiress! And Naruto's girlfriends of 8 months, but still HYUUGA HEIRESS! I mean I've read in newspapers of how much power and money the Hyuuga have but, to meet a direct heir(ess) it's like woah. She's shy and nice, I met her while Naruto was introducing me to his friends. And it was cute the way he introduced her, "And this is my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, kind, caring smart, girlfriend, who everyone is jealous of because she's mine, Hyuuga Hinata!" I swear everyone was annoyed with Naruto by then by hey it was pretty cute. Hinata, is actually really sweet unlike other pampered rich snooty kids (coughUchihaSasukecough). She was also in my art class ( I so didn't notice her, I was alittle preoccupied, hehe) and my health class. She helped me during health, a lot since I wasn't used to listening to people talk about sexual intercourse and the human anatomy like that. (Jiraya-sensei is perverted beyond belief, I also heard that it was because of him why Kakashi was such a pervert too.)

4. Matsumoto Tenten- A Senior, met her at my spare period where I was stalking-I mean coincidentally on the same way as Gaara (that's Mr. Sexy Redhead's name, wow even his name's hot. I learned that from Naruto, turns out they're best friends. Awkward?). She was the one who really told me some deets on Gaara. Turns out he's really anti-social (knew that), is only friends with Naruto, and a few other people, and was in a mental asylum for quite some time before. (hello hotness, okay maybe that was a tad bit creepy but still; HOTT!) Anyways, Tenten is real cool and she's dating one of the school most yearned for, and Hinata's cousin Hyuuga Neji (Hyuuga heir!). Tenten's a total tomboy and excels in a lot of sports, but dang points aren't the only thing she's been scoring, hello, Neji? I haven't even been to this school and I already knew of Neji's rank from the papers. (Newspapers are useful, go pick one up one day!)

5. Nara Shikamaru- This kid is real lazy, I mean seriously, but he's also some sort of genius. I heard his IQ was 200. Mine is only 148 and I've been extremely proud and labeled gifted but 200, holy cows. He was also the kid that went "troublesome" on me. He's pretty cool though. Reminds me of this kid when I was younger. Maybe it was him, who knows, I mean I did live here before. Well, anyways, met him from Naruto and talked to him more during history. He was my seat mate. Found out that he was dating Temari. Weird much? A Spunky, I-don't-take-shit-from-anyone girl and a lazy ass. AND, she's two years older. Well, KHS was a really strange school to begin with, can't really say I'm _that_ surprised.

6. Wahashi Matusri- She's alright. She's a sophomore, and really annoying. Can't really say we're friends, maybe acquaintances, and maybe rivals. I mean, this girl is obsessed with Gaara (MY MAN!) because she claims hes hot. How shallow (oh bite me, I also said his persona was mysterious and draws you in, she just said he was 'hot'). She's made this whole fanclub dedicated to MY MAN, and claims that they were meant to be. Psh, yeah right, sure.

This day, has been interesting, and I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in stored for me, and boy, when I get enough energy I'll tell you about _them. _The oh so full of it populars and school sluts. And maybe how Matsuri is a real fake. Yeah, she's my 'friend' but dude, this is girl is just as full of it as the populars, just not as popular. And she wants MY MAN. I don't care if he's not mine, he sure as hell isn't hers. Maybe at one point, but I'm not _**even**_ going to get into _that_

_  
_**So, how was it? I mean, I hope it wasa worthy chapter, and I am sorry for updating so late. I really wasn't in the mood, with everything going on in my life. But it's safe to say that I will get some chapters up and possibly a new story up this summer. Don't take my word for it though**.

Random Facts: 

1. In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator

2. It is believed that Shakespeare was 46 around the time that the King James Version of the Bible was written. In Psalms 46, the 46th word from the first word is shake and the 46th word from the last word is spear.

3. The most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was 1.3 million.

4. The sound of E.T. walking was made by someone squishing her hands in jelly. (a/n: I loved that movie!)

5. Women are 37 more likely to go to a psychiatrist than men are.

6. When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food.

7. Mary Stuart became Queen of Scotland when she was only six days old.

8. The largest number of children born to one woman is recorded at 69. From 1725-1765, a Russian peasant woman gave birth to 16 sets of twins, 7 sets of triplets, and 4 sets of quadruplets.

9. Minus 40 degrees Celsius is exactly the same as minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit.

10. Kansas state law requires pedestrians crossing the highways at night to wear tail lights.

**That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and facts. I'll try to update soon ;**


	5. WHUHH?

A/N: I've been MIA for a while now haven't I? I'm not going to lie and say that I was working hard. I've been lazy. Sorry!

_**Dis**_claimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters that may be mentioned.

______________________________________________________________________Today I actually feel, uhm, _excited _to go to school. Not for the studies, although that should be my main reason, but for _him. _He who has stolen my eye (NOT HEART) from day one, and he who has been on my mind all night. Some might call it a crush, some might call it an odd obsession, but I call it… uh, er, admiration (Not stalker status!) ? Well, whatever you wish to call it, it's the reason for this 'excitement.' I'm probably in over my head, and I know you're all thinking "this is so stupid, who the hell really falls for someone on day one, just shut up." If I had an answer for that comment, then it's probably be something not nice! HMPH.

__________________________________________ I barely remembered my morning to school, because well, whatdyaknow, I'm back in class and staring at Gaara's intriguing red hair, and alabaster skin. Ha, that sounded really corny. But besides Gaara (yes my dear readers, I can pry myself away from him, it just takes a LOT of will power) Hinata was also in this class too, and you know what? She draws really good too. What's up with these people, am I the only one who has been dropped as a child and thus been made artistically retarded?

Whatever, at least I know that when I apply to be a doctor, they wouldn't check my art grades. Or at least, I hope they wouldn't, cause that'd suck major-o's!

Like fershizzles. Ha, stupid television, ruining my IQ.

Anyway, before I even realized, cause I was kind of in a daze, half of the day flew by (woah, where did the time go?!) and I was in line for lunch.

Mmmmmmm……._food. _Drool. Swipe. No one saw that!

See, lunch would've been the best 'class' but _no,_ stupid flat short Matsuri, had to come over an talk to me. I mean it's not that I hate her ( okay, well I do, but not _that_ much) it's just that she kinda, sorta, really pisses me off! I mean okay, I was sitting with Hina, Naruto, Shikamaru and _Gaara_, and all was good, until she came, and started pressing her (non-existant) boobs up against my man who isn't my man(yet!). And Gaara didn't even shrug her off!. I mean c'mon, he hada problem with me when I only looked at him and some short brunette ( which got nothing on pink hair) comes and shoves herself up on him. Seriously, she's going to be like a teenage mom or something.

Okay, I know she's been here longer than I have, (3months vs. 2 days) but, still, it's not my fault that my parents keep moving me, gosh.

Well, I was born first, so HA!

Anyways, so then she turns to me, (while still touching Gaara with her arms) and acts like we're the best of friends or something. Whatever, when I grow up (hehe, let me dream) Gaara and I'll have a beautiful house with beautiful children and Matsuri'll be our maid that has nothing else to do because she needs money to feed her children that she had at 16!

"..-kura. _Sakura._ **Sakura.**"

Uhh, is someone calling me ?

" Hai?"

" What's wrong with you, you look like you're in a daze. I mean, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but you're facial expression disturbed me. Heh, no offense."

"None taken Tennie, sorry. Yeah I was thinking about, uhhh… spilling milk on Karin's barely there shirt?"

" HA, Sakura-Chan, I love the way you think. But her cronies'll kill us."

" Really? I don't think so, I mean what if they break a nail or use some brain power or

something? That's like the end of the world to them!"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Naruto, you kill me, ha, my blonde haired friend is amazing isn't he? If I weren't so into Gaara, and if Hinata wasn't dating him, and if I thought of him more and what not I might like him!.

But, I know that's not what you're all thinking about, you're probably wondering who Karin and her Cronies are. Well Karin and co. are part of the "populars" or so they think. Probably, up so high on the social ladder 'cause "daddy's been paying off her troubles" and she'll sleep with anything that moves. Slut.

Where was I again? Oh yeah. Karin and co: **Karin**: Red haired female dog that thinks she's so gorgeous and what not. Totally obsessed with Naruto's other bestie who is kind of a cute jerk, Sasuke. I think they were dating, I don't know he treats her like shit either way, so HA. Yeah, it was kind of a mutual hate. I accidentally pushed her and she fell on milk yesterday and she called me forehead and started cursing and doing weird voodoo (okay maybe not but still) things with her shrieking shrill voice, and we've been enemies ever since! ( :D )

**Ami**: Purple haired, lap dog to red haired one. I mean seriously she does anything Karin says, and even goes as far as calling her "Karin-Sama" like PUH-LEASE. Pretty pathetic. Anyways, to me she's got this hate/ love thing going on with Karin, not like that pervs. It's like she's this little puppy following after Karin and then Sasuke comes and she's all boo-betch towards Karin. Not that I don't like that. I find it quite humorous!.

**Ino**: This gorgeous blonde that I saw on day one. She's not that bad, actually pretty nice, and pretty familiar, but still she hangs out with Betch 1 and 2 and acts like them when they're around , so I guess she's pretty fake right ? I mean she'd probably be top dog, err, top lady dog, and would probably overthrow queen Be-otch over there, but she takes slutty and then covers it with make up. I mean she's tall, a body to kill for, an the prettiest eyes ( NO HOMO) , but then she coats everything with layers of make-up and short hooker clothes. And she seems to vie for Sasuke too.

Err, common denominator much? It's like Red Barbie, Purple Barbie and Barbie all gathered because of their obsession over pretty boy Sasuke. HA. This school's weird. I know I change moods quick. Hehe.

Anyway, lets talk about Pretty boy that barbies 1, 2, and 3 all drop their clothes for.

**Sasuke**: He's actually pretty darn cute/ hot /smex if you ask me, but I like Gaara. Sasuke, from what I was told is pretty cold, but still a womanizer. He's got this whole amateur bad boy complex going on ('cause Gaara nails bad boy, er man). He's Naruto's best friend, which is hard to believe, I know but is true. Turns out they've known each other since like uh, the good old days in mama's womb? Yeah, even if Naruto is buddy buddy with him, I can't really say that I like him a whole lot, only because he flirts with Barbie 1, 2, and 3, and 3 half the time looks like she's in pain. Weird.

I think I'm going to ask Naruto about that.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan?"

"Is Sasuke dating Barbi- I mean Karin ?" "…..""?"

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, YEAH RIGHT! You're so funny Sakura- Chan." "So, that's a no?" "No, that's a HELL NO. Teme's going out with Ino.""Um… what's the difference?" " Sakura, you're new, and I know Ino comes off a bit, uh, slutty, but she's actually pretty nice."

"Oh." WOAH. Awkward. Never going back to that subject again, seriously this school is whack. Whack's a funny word. Haha, whack. Whack, whack, whack.

Wha--- WOAH. Is Matsuri kissing my man?! Is MY man kissing her back? Wait a second.. WHAT?

" Oi, Gaara, tune it down a bit, I know you and Matsuri are like horny rabbits, but you're going to make Sakura-chan hurl and she hasn't even been here a week yet!"

Woah ,woah, woah. Does Naruto not realize that flatty McFlat flat here is locking lips with Gaara? Am I the only one that find this oddly disturbing?"It's not my fault her parent's didn't teach her the birds and the bees."

"Ehh, really Sakura-Chan? You don't know about S-E-X?"

"……."

"Sakura-C-"

"Of course I know what it is Naruto. And to you Mr. Arrogant, it's not my fault that you just so happened to be eating each other while I'm attempting to digest my food. "

"Hn. Well _sorry, _for kissing my girlfriend, if you can't stand that, then leave."

"Yeah!" Shut up flatty! Ugh.

Wait.

Wait….

Wait a darn second…

Did. He.

Just.

Say.

GIRLFRIEND?

___________________________________________________

**A/N**: DUNDUNDUN. Hehe, major-o twist no? My next update will probably be slow, but I'll try. ): please hang on my dear readers who do not like to review, I'll try. I know it's been a while since my last update but I'm kinda back ?

RANDOM FACTS:

1. The word "lethologica" describes the state of not being able to remember the word you want.

2.The word "nerd" was first coined by Dr. Seuss in "If I Ran the Zoo."

3.Every human spent about half an hour as a single cell.

4.The elephant is the only animal with 4 knees

5. One inch of rain over one square mile is 17,378,700 gallons of water.

Until next time;

Shina Desu.


	6. The fight and the fact

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I am merely a teenager who likes to dream.

A/N: Oh lord, it's already 2010, and I know it seems like I've abandoned this story, but I have not. It's just that I don't really have a plot for this story, and I'm just figuring it out as I type. I can't say updates will be frequent because I am a slacker. I admit it. Sorry, but enjoy chapter 6.

Tame My Heart

-Shina Desu

Chapter 6: Figuring you out.

* * *

Girlfriend.

Matsuri.

Matsuri is Gaara's girlfriend.

Gaara is Matsuri's boyfriend.

They're together.

Girlfriend.

Boyfriend.

Matsuri.

_Matsuri._

MATSURI.

Oh lord, I cannot believe this. How can this be, how can this gorgeous hunk of man have taste so horrible that he ends up with a _child._ I mean, hello junior here. And come on, there is nothing good about _Matsuri. _Ugh, I wasn't a big fan of her before, but now, now I just hate her. I mean, seriously, she's plain: brown hair, brown eyes, big deal. Look at me, I'm interesting! I have pretty pink hair and sparkly green eyes (okay, maybe my hair is sort of damaged, and my eyes are more of a duller color, but hey, at least I'm exotic)!

"Don't be mean to Sakura-chan, Gaara! Whatever Matsuri is your g-girlfriend but can you please stop eating each other," Naruto defends me, and wait, did he stutter on the word girlfriend? HA! He doesn't like her either. I knew I was Naruto's friend for a reason.

"Don't blame me when you can't even hold your own girlfriend's hand yet, moron" Gaara sneers.

"Yeah, don't be jealous of Gaa-kun and me. I mean I know we're like totally cute together and you totally wish you were us." Gaara's whore says. That's incredibly disgusting. She speaks like bimbo and the way she speaks is annoying too. I mean she bobs her head from side to side like a skunk with rabies. Yuck.

"I hope you know, Matsuri, that there's a fine line between jealousy and disgust. I'm sorry you don't realize that. No one in this table is 'totally jealous' of '_Gaa-kun' _and you, nor does anyone wish to be the both of you," I say as I mimic her words. I mean, hey someone needs to tell her off. And you know what she looks furious.

"Was I talking to you? I'm sorry, I don't think _you_ realize that _you're_ the outsider here okay, new girl. So stop with your attitude, and stop staring at _my_ boyfriend, okay." Matsuri said, her voice filled with venom. "And, FYI, what we do is none of your business."

When she said that, everyone's head whipped to me, well except Shikamaru who slept through it all. I was embarrassed as hell. Not only was I called out on I was caught by Matsuri staring at Gaara. Can my life get any worse. Well apparently so because Gaara did this irritated eye-roll/glare thing at me. What do I do in a situation like this anyway? Before I even spoke, Naruto started to.

"HEY! Don 't be mean to Sakura-chan, she's my and Hinata, and Shikamaru's friend, so she's not an outsider. Actually, you are, you sophomore. Also, don't forget that you're a new student too, so stop being nasty." I was in awe when Naruto started to tell Matsuri off. That boy is a sweetheart, but Matsuri's right I am the newcomer and it was out of place for me to speak like that, but I couldn't help it. I mean didn't you ever have those moments where you know it's not your place but the words just spill out. Well this was like that for me.

"And, if you continue to act like that, then don't bother coming to this table okay," Naruto continued, "come on Sakura-chan, let's ignore them."

After Naruto's little outburst, lunch was incredibly awkward. It seemed that Naruto was sort of the leader of the little table because after that Matsuri and Gaara stopped sucking faces and just ate their lunch. Matsuri backed down from Naruto but bitch kept shooting me glares and making faces every time she thought no one was looking. Ugh. It was miserable. Not only that, Gaara seemed to be helping her in being a hoe to me. The table ended up being filled with awkward silence most of the time. Hinata spent the time calming Naruto down and giving me kind smiles, telling me not to worry about them (that's right Matsuri, Hinata saw you!).

I was so grateful when the day ended. Gym was so painful after lunch because of the whole argument between me and Gaara's little slut of a girlfriend. In gym we were separated into teams of two to practice shooting before starting the basketball unit, and surprise, surprise I was Gaara's partner. You see on a normal basis, I would've been ecstatic. You know, Gaara being my future baby daddy and all but from lunch to gym he's been trying to kill me with his eyes, and that looming feeling of death doesn't really make my giddy. Also, he was incredibly uncooperative when we were supposed to do our passing. It wasn't like I didn't ask him to participate because I did, but the conversation went something like this :

Me: U-uh, I think you need to throw the ball to me.

Him: Glare. Glare.

Me: O-or, I can s-start if you want?

Him: Glare. Glare. **Glare. **

Me: Look, we really need to do something.

Him: Snarl.

Me: Gaa—

Him: Shut the fuck up bitch. You're voice and face pisses me off. Don't stare at me (damn, he realized too), don't even say my name. [walks away].

I was embarrassed and angry and rejected. The moment I got home, I cried. Right now I'm locked up in my room, with my homework done, reading fanfiction, because fanfiction soothes the soul. I know you're all probably thinking "why would you read fan-made plots when there's already a real story". My answer? Because I can, and some writers on fanfiction (dot) net are amazinggggggggg; also because I have no new updates on facebook. I had already added Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, and they were all offline, except Temari.

Actually, I lied. I'm facebook chatting Temari right now. She told me that she had heard about what happened at lunch between Naruto, me, Matsuri and Gaara, and how she sympathizes with me and that Gaara and Matsuri were out of line. But, she also said that I was wrong too for actively engaging in the battle. I mean Temari's right, and it's nice being told bluntly my wrongs once in a while. Speaking to Temari was fun and she's incredibly authentic that I ended up havimg a heart to heart with her. So, I ended up telling her about the gym incident and how much I cried because I honestly started developing a crush on him, and she told me that I shouldn't worry about it and quote, "Gaara's a spoiled asshole, and he'll get over it soon. But it shouldn't have really surprised you because he acts like he's got a stick up his ass all the time". She also told me to give up on him because I'd be wasting my time.

I wasn't shocked when she told me this, because I knew I didn't much of a chance with him anyway, seeing that he pretty much **hates** me, but I was rather shocked for noticing earlier, that she knows who Gaara is. She's a senior, so I didn't really know that she knew many juniors. So I asked her and she hasn't replied yet. So I continued to read fanfiction. I was very into this one story, reading it for about an hour straight when all of a sudden my facebook chat sound dings, and Temari's reply shows up:

**Temari **_(7:11 pm):_ Because he's my brother.

**A/N**: Yeah, I know it's been a really long time, and you guys think that I probably fell off the face of the earth but I'm ALIVE! Sorry, for the incredibly long hiatus, but know that one day this story will be finished. I refuse to give up on it.

_Here's a short fun fact section: _

-40,000 Americans are injured by toilets each year

-Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite.

-Al Capone's business card said he was a used furniture dealer.


End file.
